The Songs of Berk
by SalazarSkyholder
Summary: Inspired by 'One in a Million Stories' by Everyone's a Mortal, I started a new FanFic for HTTYD. Each story will be connected with a song, along with stories related to HTTYD. Mostly Hiccstrid, but I'm planning to write other things later on.


**Hey, guys! It's SalazarSkyholder here. After seeing HTTYD2 and seeing several others who had gone into the world of FanFiction, I have decided to return to the world of FanFiction (after quite some inactivity). And here's the good news - my mental 'FanFiction Spurt' has started, meaning that I may have some time to write some FanFiction for the community. **

**Anyway, here's my first FanFiction for HTTYD2 - inspired by 'One In a Million Stories' by Everyone's a Mortal (the link here: s/9720442/5/One-In-A-Million-Stories), I decided to do something similar to HTTYD as well. There may be some AU or OoC here. Remember to Read and Review! **

* * *

_'Settle Down, It'll all be clear. _

_Don't pay no mind to the demons - they'll fill you with fear._

_The trouble, it might drag you down_

_But if you're lost you'll always be found_

_Just know you're not alone - and I'm gonna make this place your home.'_

-Home, Phillip Phillips-

* * *

**The Songs and Berk - 'Home', **

**in the style of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (before HTTYD2)**

* * *

From the top of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - the son and heir to Stoick the Vast, and excellent dragon rider - gazed into the city. He had finally made peace among the Vikings and the Dragons - after all, he was Hiccup himself. He had finally brought the two distinct worlds into one - that accomplishment turned out to be Berk today: a home of the Vikings and the dragons together.

However, even despite his accomplishment, Hiccup felt something in Berk that didn't seem good - himself. Though he was the very one who brought peace into the area, he still didn't feel like he belonged to the place at all. Sure, there was his father Stoick the Vast - the largest, the bravest and the most powerful among the Vikings of Berk. However, that was a mere family connection: it was already proven that his father and he were distinct types of people. Unfortunately, almost all of the Vikings seemed to be closer to Stoick than they were to Hiccup - though they no longer killed dragons, nothing else had changed.

That particular day, Hiccup, mounted on Toothless, stood on the highest edge of Berk. He saw the shacks, the houses, the dragons and even the newly-built Dragon Academy. He also knew that this would be his last sight of Berk for perhaps the rest of his life - he was going to make a new life in a different place. He had taken everything important he had - his sword Inferno, his miscellaneous items, his journal, a few pens and ink, and so on.

"Toothless," Hiccup said. "Just before we leave, we'll head to our last stop - the Cove."

And Toothless, after a cry, flew toward the famous cove - where Hiccup used to train with Toothless, before the Vikings of Berk accepted the dragons. The Cove hadn't changed much - some grass (to Hiccup's surprise) grew more, while nothing else changed.

Looking through the cove, Hiccup remembered all those people he knew - his father Stoick the Vast, Gobber the blacksmith, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and most importantly, Astrid Hofferson. His crush since... well, he didn't know, a born Viking warrior (so unlike him) and the only girl who had ever kissed him. Astrid was the only person who hadn't joined Snotlout and the others when they were picking on him - after all, he had to thank her for that. Nevertheless, he knew that he had to keep pushing on - for a better life as the lone rider of the Night Fury.

Quickly, he tore out a piece of paper from one of his journals and began to write - a final goodbye note to Berk and whatsoever. He drew a pen and a bottle of black ink from his pocket - this time would be the first and probably the last time he would ever write to Berk. The letter read,

_'Dear People of Berk, _

_I would be leaving Berk for the rest of my life - I'm looking for a new life out there. Toothless will follow me in the journey, and I believe that the town would work better without me. I'll be wandering through unknown worlds - and I would most likely not be found. So try not to find me. _

_I wish you guys good luck in keeping Berk to its greatest - you got a much bigger world open to you. Berk will be the place for you guys._

_With best wishes, _

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.'_

Just when he was about to leave the letter on a rock, a young woman's voice was heard, "H-hiccup?"

Surprised, Hiccup turned. It was Astrid Hofferson - the very girl he thought a moment ago. Her blonde hair stood neatly on the forehead (as usual), along with a braided ponytail. She wore her usual skirt with spikes surrounding it, along with another skirt at the bottom. She has the arm bands and the shoulder pads Hiccup usually saw her with. However, what really surprised him was the fact that she wasn't with her trusty battle axe.

"A-Astrid," Hiccup said, resisting the urge to hold onto Inferno. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you anywhere on Berk - and here you are," Astrid said, clearly disappointed. Then, she noticed the note on the rock. "What is this thing up here?"

Hiccup sighed. He decided to give Astrid some time to read - seeing her eyes, he knew that Astrid was shocked. She was shocked of his leaving of Berk. She was shocked that he even decided to think of leaving Berk - Hiccup knew she had no idea.

"Hiccup, y-you're leaving Berk?" Astrid looked up from the letter.

Hiccup developed a sudden interest in his left prosthetic leg.

"But why?" Astrid asked. When he looked up just for a second, Hiccup thought he saw tears forming up on her blue eyes - something he had never seen before. Astrid rarely ever cried - if he was seeing this right, then it was a first. "Why would you ever choose to leave Berk - the paradise for dragons and Vikings alike, the paradise that _you_ brought peace and harmony to?"

Hiccup looked back up, meeting the teary eyes of Astrid. "Well, Astrid... for the past fourteen years, I felt completely useless to Berk - I wasn't a true Viking fighter, I was terrible at fighting dragons. I just used my brains to compensate for that - of course, I brought peace between the dragons and Berk, but that didn't do anything to me. I'm still Hiccup the Useless - nothing's changed."

Astrid stared at him, not being sure of what to say. "Hiccup... everyone has a home. And that goes to you as well. In your case, your home is going to be Berk - the only isle in the world where a paradise for dragons and Vikings alike had been formed, thanks to your contributions. Berk was, and will be your true home."

"Really?" Hiccup asked. "You think Berk's going to be my home?"

Astrid nodded. "Yes - you could just settle down with a stable mind, because it'll be clear. Of course, troubles in Berk may drag you down. If you're lost, you'll always be found. Hiccup, just know that you're not alone."

"Thanks, Astrid," moved by a sudden impulse within him, Hiccup hugged her deeply - the first action between the two of them, initiated by Hiccup. Previously, Astrid has started all the 'acts of love' - kissing his cheek (after punching him), holding hands at the rooftops, and staring at him with such loving eyes in Dragon Academy. But this one was a rare occasion.

"I'm going to make this place your home," Astrid said, kissing his cheek in the hug. "So... are you still leaving?"

"Of course not, Astrid," Hiccup said.

All in the sudden, Astrid punched him in the gut. "That's for making me worry about you leaving forever." A second later, Astrid threw her arms around him and kissed him right in the lips. The kiss lasted for several seconds - long and intense, their tongues entering each other.

After they broke off from the kiss, Astrid said, "And _that's_ for everything else, Hiccup."


End file.
